


Pass On

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Jonin!Obito, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito can't let go of his love for Rin. Even when Kakashi's right beside him the entire time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	Pass On

**Author's Note:**

> It's more angsty than fluffy I'm sorry aaaa
> 
> [](https://www.wattpad.com/story/253258586-pass-on-obkk)

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Just a moment earlier he was going through the woods with Kakashi, talking about what they’d do once they’d return… Obito didn’t even know when it happened. His silver-haired friend suddenly vanished and he thought he was alone until he heard something.

A laugh. A soft, quiet laugh belonging to a woman. He froze in place for a moment, whipping his head around to see who it was. An enemy? 

“Obito...”

The voice that beckoned him was so gentle, familiar. It was unnerving how he couldn’t point out where it was coming from at first. 

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

She sounded like she had no ill intentions like she was an old friend. The one-eyed shinobi bit on his bottom lip and prepared his hands to quickly form signs should it be an ambush.

He finally saw a figure. Long, brown hair flowing in the wind. A blue headband on her forehead with the Konoha symbol. Two purple marks on her cheeks. Light brown eyes half-closed in a smile. 

“I’ve missed you.”

Obito took a step back. It couldn’t be real. She was dead. He had to use his Sharingan, he’d immediately know it was all fake. But…

She slowly approached him wearing a gentle smile. She was pretty, as always. There was not a single thing off in her demeanor or appearance. 

“You’ve become a great shinobi, Obito. I can tell you’re working hard on achieving your dream, hmm?”

“Rin…” He rasped out the name. He knew it was an illusion but seeing her so vividly after years, he just couldn’t bring himself to break it.

She just tilted her head and put her hands behind her back. That cute pose she’d always do when she was happy. 

Obito’s expression softened, he could look at her like that for ages…

And the next moment, it was all gone. She vanished without a trace. 

“R-Rin!” He cried out, not ready to just see her disappear. 

“Obito, snap out of it!” 

Obito was staring at Kakashi’s worried face as his friend held him by the shoulders. In a moment, anger took over him and his hands twitched before he promptly grabbed the other by the throat.

“Why did you do that?!” He screamed, furious how once again it was  _ Kakashi _ who just made Rin disappear. “S-she was so happy! I saw her--”

But just as he burst out with anger, he quickly realised just what he was doing. He let go of him seeing that hurt expression in the other’s eyes. 

“S-sorry,” he quickly blurted out. “I-I got caught up in the moment.”

Kakashi just hummed a response as he pulled his headband over the Sharingan. Obito only then noticed the tiny scratch marks on his face and more signs of a fight in the area. 

“What happened?” 

“An ambush. I guess one of them was a good Genjutsu user-”

The Uchiha felt his cheeks turn red from shame. It shouldn’t have worked so well on him. 

“You fought them off yourself…?”

“Yeah.”

The air between them got heavy. They hardly spoke to each other for the rest of the mission, Obito quietly going along with whatever Kakashi said. Even on their way back, their eyes didn’t meet almost at all.

Once they were in the village, they quickly parted ways with the silver-haired shinobi saying he’d be the one to turn in the mission report. Obito wasn’t sure what to do with himself, his steps absent-mindedly leading him somewhere.

He found himself among gravestones and as he walked with his shoulders slouched and hands in the pockets, he found one familiar name.

_ Nohara Rin _

Obito sighed. “I’m an idiot, Rin.”

He just felt frustrated that his first reaction was trying to choke Kakashi for just making him snap out of a Genjutsu. But on the other hand, how could he have expected to see  _ her _ again…? His hand went to his heart and the one-eyed shinobi clicked his tongue. 

“I know it’s not his fault, it never was…” But the image of her death was still vivid in his mind. “He even did so much for me… I’m such an ass, aren’t I?”

Obito sat down on the grass, hugging his knees. He had to come up with a better apology and knew he didn’t have too much time. They lived together, after all.

* * *

Obito stared at the steaming bowl in his hand, his nerves preventing him from enjoying the food. Kakashi, on the other hand, seemed to be fine, eating the dinner he’d prepared. Neither of them made eye contact ever since the one-eyed shinobi came back, though. 

The Uchiha was stabbing his food with chopsticks more than actually trying to eat it. His thoughts were such a mess, not to mention his feelings. Obito almost wanted to tear his hair out for caring about his friends so much. He glanced from the bowl at Kakashi, slowly forming the question in his mind.

“Hey, Kakashi…” He started off carefully. When he noticed it got the other’s attention enough to spare him a look, he finally asked. “Have you ever… Seen your dad… You know, after he…?”

“Is it about that Genjutsu?” The silver-haired man said between his bites. 

“J-just answer me!” Obito could tell this conversation wasn’t good for his heart but he knew if he wouldn’t get it off his chest now, it would only get more awkward between them.

Kakashi hummed, looking upwards in thought. “Well, a lot of people thought it would work on me. Since I’m the son of Konoha’s White Fang.”

He made it sound so easy. Like it had never fazed him. Obito lowered his gaze and his shoulders slumped. Of course, the Kakashi he knew so well wouldn’t be affected by some stupid Genjutsu. 

“It did.”

Obito looked at the other, the follow-up confusing him. “What…?”

“The first two or three times, I think I reacted even worse than you.” Kakashi’s voice was conversational, he had no problem with the topic, unlike the Uchiha.

But the words still stung Obito, he couldn’t forget the fact he just… lashed out at his friend. Yelled about something that should’ve been over and talked through between them years ago. 

“L-listen, I’m sorry--”

Kakashi stopped him, raising one hand. “I don’t blame you for that.”

Though he sounded like he wanted to say more, he just continued eating. Obito noticed that the other’s bowl was much emptier than his, mostly due to the fact he still couldn’t touch his food with that knot of anxiety in his stomach. He tried taking one bite when Kakashi continued.

“I just hoped… You’d have moved on by now.”

Obito scrunched up his eyebrows at that comment. For some reason, it just made him annoyed. How could his friend say that, knowing how important Rin was to him. He knew she’d died years ago. He knew it’d been so long since that unfortunate event. But seeing her, even if she was just an illusion, just made his old crush on her resurface in an instant. And Kakashi said that without any understanding for him.

Before Obito retorted, however, he saw just what kind of an expression the other was making. The silver-haired man may have sounded indifferent but his visible eye gave away his true feelings. Kakashi simply looked… hurt. Because he was probably forced to see his dad in a Genjutsu not long after his death, meanwhile Obito had years to sort it all out. And the Uchiha still picked his dead crush over the friend in front of him.

“... I can’t.” He couldn’t look at Kakashi anymore, shame taking over him. “I try, every day I try. I still have you but I just…”

“I’m not Rin.” Obito had tried to avoid the name but it was no problem for the other. “You loved her, not me.”

The one-eyed shinobi kept staring at the ground, swallowing thickly. He never thought he didn’t want to hear those words. Not from Kakashi. They were like a knife to his heart. He heard the other put his now empty bowl on the table and slowly get up.

“I can live with that,” Kakashi continued. “But you need to sort it out for yourself, or it’ll keep hurting you.”

Obito didn’t know what to say, just listening as the other walked away to his bedroom after muttering a “Good night”. The doors closed and he was left alone. 

He felt like the stupidest person in the world. So many years of living together and he realised it only now. 

Kakashi loved him.

He was patient with the Uchiha for so long, knowing he might never get those feelings returned. He supported Obito from day one ever since his return. He apologised for everything and promised to make up for it. He invited Obito to live with him, went to so many missions together… 

It was like someone had poured a bucket of ice-cold water on top of Obito’s head. How could he had been so ignorant to his closest friend’s feelings? He was too caught up in the past, just taking Kakashi for granted. And despite everything, the silver-haired shinobi was putting up with him even if he was making a sad face in the end.

Obito felt his eye get teary. It was upsetting and frustrating. He might have just hurt his best friend for no good reason, even. All he wanted to do at the moment was to keep apologising but he wasn’t sure if it would even change anything.

He wanted to stop those negative feelings. Staring at the now cold bowl still full of food Kakashi had made for him, Obito took a shaky breath and tried eating again. But his mind lingered on the events that had transpired, and he got lost in thought.

_ Just what exactly does it mean… to love someone? _

The Uchiha couldn’t find any good features in himself at the moment, wondering why Kakashi was so good to him in the first place. Sure, they’d been former teammates and friends for most of their lives. But there were also things he couldn’t forget, that changed everything.

The Kannabi bridge mission. His ‘death’. 

It was the first event that made a tear in their friendship.

And Rin’s suicide.

Obito knew something in him had just… snapped that day. He still had come back, he’d forgiven Kakashi, even apologised… But it was never the same. Whenever he looked at his friend, he couldn’t stop thinking about the what-ifs, and how things would’ve been different had Rin lived.

He wasn’t sure if he could ever let go of the feelings he had for their female teammate. But that wasn’t important that evening. The Uchiha found himself wondering… Just what exactly he felt for Kakashi. What he had felt before everything changed. 

Because right now Kakashi was the most important to him. After everything both of them had been through, they wanted to support one another. They spent so much time together and never seemed to get sick of each other. Hadn’t it… always been like this?

Obito put his now half-eaten meal away and crossed his arms. It was taking more focus out of him, and he could barely hold the chopsticks properly. Going back to their childhood, he tried comparing just how he’d felt about Rin and Kakashi.

He cared for both of them. Even if the Uchiha would feel jealous of the silver-haired shinobi’s talent, he had always considered him amazing, too. He’d may have said stupid things as a child but he’d never considered having any other team. The time the three of them had spent together was never wasted and Obito found himself smiling thinking back to all the missions they’d done as first Genin-level, then Chunin. Up till Kakashi’s promotion to Jonin…

The one-eyed shinobi’s expression turned sour as he thought back to the moment Rin got kidnapped by the Iwa ninjas. The argument he and Kakashi had had. Obito’s strong desire to protect her, it definitely had come from his feelings. Then why, why had his Sharingan awakened only after he’d seen Kakashi get hurt…?

Obito couldn’t understand. He’d always been so sure it was different with Rin and Kakashi but right now he couldn’t tell his own feelings apart. He kept thinking about everything that had come after they had been forced apart. How he’d woken up in that cave, weak and helpless, how the only thoughts that had kept him sane were of his teammates… Both of them.

And then, something snapped. When he saw Kakashi’s Chidori pierce right through Rin’s chest. Even if he’d felt the same about both of them, that single moment tore his heart in two. And for years, Obito just focused on the fact he’d lost someone he loved. 

Ignoring the fact the other person was still there, still alive, still by his side.

The weirdest thought of them all, however, was that… he still could tell his true feelings had never changed.

That was why he was so frustrated he’d upset Kakashi. Why he wished he could let go of his past crush. Why he wanted to always be with the silver-haired man, even nagging him he’d make him his assistant once he’d become the Hokage. 

He wanted to see Kakashi happy now more than he wanted to hold onto Rin. 

Obito had no idea how long he’d been sitting in silence all by himself. It was probably the middle of the night already but he got up so fast he nearly toppled the table with two bowls over. He spotted the light on in Kakashi’s bedroom from across the hallway and ran towards it. It just couldn’t wait, he had to tell him-

When the one-eyed shinobi slid the door open - almost making it fall off its hinges with how much force he’d put into it - the other was half-sitting, half-laying on his bed, reading one of those perverted books he’d enjoyed. Kakashi looked up from the book with a puzzled expression.

“Obito? It’s almost 2 A.M, why aren’t you-”

“I-I get it now!” He yelled, not caring how inappropriate the volume of his voice was for the time. “I understand everything!”

The silver-haired shinobi sent him a tired look. “That’s great but we can-”

“I can’t wait until morning!” Obito walked up to him with a determined face. “I need you to know right now!”

“Alright, what is it…”

“I l-love you!”

Kakashi had kept his Sharingan eye closed up till now, opening both of his eyes widely in surprise.

“What…?”

“I said, I love you, Bakakashi!” Obito tried his best not to think about how hot his face felt from the blush spreading across his cheeks. 

The other stared at him for a while in silence, his mouth slightly open. He finally sighed, rubbing his eyes and closed the book just to discard it somewhere. 

“I don’t get you, can we really not wait until tomorrow…?”

“I-I’m really sorry about everything, I’m so slow sometimes but I swear I’m perfectly sure of it now!”

Obito didn’t notice just how tired Kakashi was so when the other grabbed his arm and tugged on it until the Uchiha collapsed on the bed he yelped.

“Then you won’t mind sleeping in the same bed.” The silver-haired shinobi sounded groggy and slightly annoyed with how much Obito was shouting. “So shut up, we’ll continue this in the morning.”

“W-w-what?!” Since Obito’s mind was still working perfectly fine, especially with how much his heart was now hammering in his chest from all the anxiety, he was fumbling with his words even more at the current events.

“I want to sleep, my brain isn’t taking whatever you’re trying to say.” Kakashi simply pulled the covers over himself and turned the lamp standing by his bed off. 

The one-eyed shinobi blinked several times, still not understanding just what exactly had happened. He’d not expected that turn of events that would lead to the two of them sharing a bed. It had happened before on missions but now it just… hit differently. 

“W-wait, we can’t just-”

Kakashi glared at Obito and kicked him in the shin. “Either shut up and sleep here or go to your own.”

“Y-you moron, I had something important to say and-” 

There was a tear stinging his eye again and he tried to quickly wipe it off. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around the Uchiha’s chest and he was dragged further into the bed.

“I know. I love you too, crybaby.” 

Obito knew the deep shade of red wouldn’t be leaving his face any time soon but he relaxed into Kakashi’s embrace, hugging him with his arms as well. His heart was still beating fast but the silver-haired man fell asleep so quickly, his soft breathing calmed the Uchiha down.

Obito soon felt his mind drifting away, smiling sheepishly thinking about the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual I'll plug my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/obkkfkr) because I ramble about my fics a lot 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
